I'm Sorry
by JemmaMiegolover
Summary: One shot about Sam realizing he had gift but treated it like a piece of candy.


_He sat on the curd of street rain pouring down on him he play with his silky black hair looking up into the sky letting out a sigh. _

He wasn't Sammy? He treated Tara like a princess. She was his arm candy. They was the perfect couple everyone love them together. Not that he care of anyone thoughts on them he had Tara heart.

Or did he?

Once he found out Tara dump Sammy he was happy. All he could do was dance around. Badly. But soon after it came to him everyone thought he was Sammy and Sammy was him.

_Was she going dump me? _

Tara was everything. She would send good mornings texts and I barely answers them. She would invite him over for dinner he would had an excuse not to go. She would plan all these romantic dates.

Going walking in the park, going see plays, cuddling watching Cinderella movies on her couch.

I thought they was lame but now all I want is a romantic date. See that smile on her face.

_A smile came across his face. _

Pulling out his cell phones like a sword he unlock the andriod, pressing the contact book going through his phone. He quick on Tara name silently praying she had the same number in this world. Also if he didn't exist why was his phone still full of numbers? Got ask the boys about this later.

"Hello" A tired voice ask.

"Don't ask question meet me in the park in ten minutes " Tara sat up hearing the order.

"SAM HOW- WHO GAVE YOU MY NUMBER" She scream sitting up she was beyond piss this guy was a total creep.

"Tara please"Sam ask again biting his lips. Tara got off her bed playing with her hair looking in the mirror.

"Ten minutes you said " Tara smile slightly into the phone.

"Yeah and Oh wear something nice" Sam hung up fast leaving Tara confused.

Walking into the park. Tara look nervous she had 911 on speed dial. She sat down on the blanket letting out an slight cough. Sam sampling respond by placing his jacket around her shoulders.

" I don't mean to alarm you but it raining " She said with more sarcasm then needed. Sam laugh looking at her.

"Because we can talk rain is good conversation starts" He slide next to her.

"See the rain tell a story every drop is a beautiful message" He look up in the sky.

"You like the park dates and roses" He hand her rose

"Your favorite color is blue because of this beautiful painting you saw during winter with your grandfather.

"You read to blind people and help out with the blood drive you do all these wonderful things and never ask for anything in return" He let out a chuckle.

"But I was selfish " Tara blush turning into an confusing creep out face.

"And now were back to creepy I'm going home" She got up and started walking away.

_Now or never. _

"I'M SORRY" He scream as everyone who lived by the park was now turning their porch light on.

"I'm sorry for not seeing what I had" He said in tears. "You are smart and sweetest person ever but beside from that you are you" He said as Tara fold her arms biting her lips.

"Tara you did all these things for me" He walk towards her taking her hand looping her fingers into his.

"Bike ride" He smile. "Going to Cupcakes world and you crying when I got angry" He smile big.

"You did this you made me happy and yes I know you think I'm a creep but I know you loved this stuff even if you don't remember I'm fine with it just know I'm sorry" He said again not caring that he was now crying.

"You are a creep but you are really cute" She let out a chuckle rubbing his cheeks. "And your creepy stories are true I do love all those thing" She turn her head to the left.

"I'm going look over the fact about how you know this" She muttered with a smile. "But it nice no one ever listen to me they see me as some popular self center" She shook her head.

"Eye candy" They both said at once.

"And I'm sorry for that" He said as Tara stood on her toes giving him a peck on the cheeks.

"I'm sorry I don't remember but how about once everything is normal again in your crazy world we should talk about us"Tara smile as Sam pull her into a hug.

Resting his head on her head, he smell her hair.

"Whenever that will be" He held her face.

"Long or near you are my everything I was the worst boyfriend ever and I'm sorry but Tara I love you" He choke while saying this but he needed keep going.

" And I promise I will treat you like a princess once everything is normal again"He said as Tara smile huge pulling him closer.

"And your really strong"He cough as Tara push him down into the grass as Sam pull him down with her they roll around laughing in the grass.

Sam wishes he could hold his girl and kiss her in the normal world but for now this was fine.

"You ready learn how board" He held his board smiling at the love of his life.

_**Author Note: This is just a one shot however I will write more nowhere boys stories soon. Love and Peace. Review please ilysm. You guys rock and I read all you guys comments on my stories. Thank and kisses to you all. **_


End file.
